


say it, say it to me

by xxpaynoxx



Series: futbol ficlets [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpaynoxx/pseuds/xxpaynoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15) things you said with too many miles between us</p>
            </blockquote>





	say it, say it to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite prompts. Sorry, it sounds a bit rushed.

Talking with Leo was nice.

Neymar would call him after games, and they would be up late laughing at jokes and telling each other what they’ve missed that day. The ache never left Neymar, though.

There was something about talking to Leo and hearing his voice through a phone rather than in real life. It hurt, not having him here to press against his side and feel his fingers combing through his hair and softly running his hand over his bare shoulder and pressing kisses to his forehead.

Talking with Leo being drunk was even funnier, and when Neymar calls him after one of their wins in the group stage in July, he can hear Leo’s giggles.

“Are you _drunk_?” he says, stunned, and he can hear Leo laughing and saying he’s not drunk, insisting he’s just a _little_  buzzed and Gerard and Luis were there with him.

(That didn’t make Neymar feel reassured, but he let it go.)

They talk for a bit, Neymar mainly just listening to Leo laughing and slurring about what was happening at their night out, and then silence hangs over the conversation, so thick that it claws into Neymar’s throat and constricted it, forcing him to wait and listen to Leo, wait for him to say it because he’s said it too many times before.

_“I miss you, Ney, you should be here.”  
_

There it is, something Leo always says when he’s drunk but never when he’s sober. But this time, it pangs at Neymar’s heart more thanit should. He’s tired of hearing it from him when he isn’t sober, he wants to hear him say it and to _mean it._

“Leo, you’re drunk. Stop.”

_“I know you feel the same way, Ney.”  
_

“Leo, _stop_ , you’re going to start something that you don’t want to start.”

He can hear Leo fumbling with the phone, and he mumbles that he has to go. Neymar hangs up first without saying goodbye, and lies back on his pillow, covering his face with his hands.

“Fuck.”

**…**

The next morning, his ringtone goes off, and he groggily answers it, rubbing at his eyes.

_“Neymar. Last night, what I said? I meant it.”_

He freezes. The phone feels hot against his face, or maybe his face is growing hot from what Leo just said. He’s not awake enough for this, he’s not awake enough to process any of this or realize what Leo is _saying_.

“Are you insinuating-”

_“Neymar, I love you.”  
_

This is getting worse. Neymar’s palms are sweaty.

“What a hell of a confession to wake up to.”

_“I just, I had to say it. I didn’t want to leave you last night like that, and I realized that I missed you because I love you, I love you so much and I just need you here.”_

Neymar pushes his face into the pillow, letting out a relieved sigh that sounds more like a sob. “I know, I just didn’t know if you were ever going to acknowledge it and I didn’t know if you loved me back or-”

_“Of course I love you. More than anything.”  
_

“Do you mean it?”

There’s silence then, and Neymar’s heart is racing, because they’ve never talked about this, this unspoken love they’ve had between each other. They’ve never acknowledged it, and why did he have to discover it now when there’s hundreds and hundreds of miles between them?

_“Yes. I do.”  
_

Neymar sobs then, a wretched gasp clawing its way out of his throat as he hears Leo’s voice in the background, soft and soothing on his body, and he says he misses him.

_“I can’t wait for you to come home. I’ll be there, at the airport, I promise.”  
_

“Well, we’re basically dating now, aren’t we? You had better be.”

Leo sounds on top of the world, giddy and happy as he chuckles through the phone.

_“Go get some breakfast, Ney. I’ll talk to you later.”  
_

_…_

He wins a gold, wins the whole tournament, and when he flies back to Barcelona, he’s greeted with a blonde-haired man who presses a kiss to his lips and the word “i love you” across his body the night he comes back.


End file.
